G.O
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '지오 / G.O *'Nombre real: '정병희 / Jung Byung Hee *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actor, Compositor y Bailarín *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Changwon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 177cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpio *'Familia: Padres, 2 hermanas mayores y Esposa/actriz (Choi Ye Seul) *'''Agencia: justbouncemusic Dramas *Couple Clinic: Love and War (KBS, 2013) *Remaining Love (KBS2, 2013) *Ghost (SBS, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (2012) Cameo *K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (2012) Cameo *Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (2010) Cameo Películas * Dad is Daughter (2016) Temas para Dramas *''Numbness'' tema para Madame Antoine (2016) *''As If Tomorrow Won't Come'' tema para Doctor Stranger (2014) *''You'' tema para I Need Romance 3 (2014) *''Foolish Me (junto a Mir)'' tema para IRIS II (2013) *''Winter Rain (junto a Mir)'' tema para The King of Dramas (2012) *''I Already Knew'' (junto a Mir) tema para K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (2012) Temas para películas *''Believe'' tema para Mr. Idol (2011) Programas de TV *Yo' Tokio (2009) *MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) *Star Golden Bell (2010) *Happy Day With Family (2010) *Celebrity Goes To School (2010) *Shin PD (2010) *Infinite Girls (2010) *Maknae Rebellion (2010) *MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) *Love Request (2011) *MBLAQ's Sesame player (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *The Voice of Korea (2012) *Hello Baby! (2012) *Weekly Idol (2012) *Running Man (2012, ep 95) *MBLAQ Idol Manager (2012) *MyIdol (2012) *Inmortal Song 2 (2013) *Hallyu Factory (Japón) (2013) *King of Mask Singer (2015) Musicales *The Kingdom of the Winds (2014) *Seopyeonje (2014) *Gwanghwamun Sonata (2012-2013) Discografía Mini Álbum Digital Single Vídeos Musicales *Ailee - I Will Show You (2012) *Nassun - O-IWI-O *G20 - Let's Go *J.ae - I can't Tell you This is The End Colaboraciones *Outsider - Bye U *Primary Ft. Yankie,Double K - I'm Back * Nassun- ONE *Let's Go - G-20 * No diet - Damiano Reconocimientos *'2014 8th The Musical Award: '''Mejor Actor Novato (Seopyeonje) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' MBLAQ **'Posición: Vocalista y Bailarin. **'''Sub-Grupo: G.O&Mir *'Ex Grupo Kpop:' Tykeys *'Fanclub:' G.Orgeous *'Educación: '''Gukje Digital University *'Especialidad: Bailar y Cantar. *'Aficiones: '''Cocinar, Cantar, Bailar. *'Cantante favorito: Eric Benet *Antes de debutar, cuando era estudiante, tenía su propia banda de rock. *Es ex miembro del grupo “TYKEYS”, que constaba de 3 miembros en la banda (2 hombres y 1 mujer), y debutaron en el 2007. *Participo en un concurso nacional de canto donde obtuvo el 2 lugar, el primer lugar lo ganó Kim Tae Yeon de Girls' Generation. * Fue trainee de SM Entertainment, pero luego se fue a J.Tune Camp y debuto con MBLAQ. * Ha ganado el trofeo de Immortal Song 2 en una ocasión. * Sufria de narcolepsia. * Comenzó en silencio su servicio militar obligatorio el 18 de febrero del 2016, desempeñándose como servidor público por los próximos dos años. * El 02 de enero de 2018 se confirmó que está en una relación con la actriz Choi Ye Seul desde hace 6 meses. * Terminó su servicio militar el 17 de febrero del 2018. *Tiene un canal de youtube donde sube videos de su vida diaria y covers *El 17 de enero de 2019 G.O y Choi Ye Seul publicaron un vídeo titulado “O.Y Couple’s Big Announcement” en su canal de YouTube donde les dijeron a sus seguidores que se han mudado juntos. Ellos aclararon que transmitieron sus pensamientos de manera respetuosa a sus padres y, afortunadamente estos dieron su bendición. *El 7 de julio de 2019, G.O y Choi Ye Seul publicaron un video en su canal de YouTube, O.Y Couple Story, para anunciar su matrimonio. *Se caso con su novia Choi Ye Seul el 29 de septiembre de 2019. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Sitio Cyworld Oficial *Facebook *Instagram *Canal de Youtube *2do canal de Youtube Galería G.O.jpg G.O 2.jpg G.O 3.jpg G.O 4.jpg G.O 5.jpg G.O 6.jpg G.O 07.jpg G.O 8.png Videografía MV HD G.O (MBLAQ) & Nassun (낯선) - O-IWI-O-1| G.O & Nassun - O-IWI-O MV JeA (feat. G.O.) - Because You Sting| JeA & G.O - Because You Sting MBLAQ G.O - Even In My Dreams MV| Even In My Dreams (Feat. Mir (MBLAQ)) 지오(G.O) - Play that song MV-1| Play that song (Feat. Yiruma & 2FACES) MV 지오(G.O) & 달(S.I.S) '달콤데이 3 좋은 꿈' - 좋은 꿈| G.O & Dal (S.I.S) - Good Dream Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KYoutuber